


downright pious

by oddishly



Series: nearly 8 days of wincest [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes giving people blowjobs, and by people he means brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	downright pious

Dean's mouth is a masterpiece. It's all that's holy. It's a motherfucking wet dream, just ask his brother.

"Yeah -- _yes, Christ_ \-- open your mouth, your mouth was fucking _made_ for this, oh yeah." Sam braces his hands at the base of his back and leans into it, face tipped to the sky. He thrusts forward once or twice then back out. "Fuck, Dean. I wish you could see this. We're gonna find a house of mirrors" -- he allows himself a nice, slow fuck in -- "and we're gonna go there in the middle of the day, at opening, and I'm gonna fuck your mouth against every mirror." He lets one hand drop to the back of Dean's head and pushes his mouth further down his cock, where it belongs. He holds it right there and shuts his eyes. "And then we're going to come back at night and do it again."

Right now they're outside the church, doing it again, and Sam's pretty fucking satisfied. Sam's not one to lie, and especially not at a time like this -- fucking Dean's mouth is pretty fucking satisfying wherever they're at: pool, graveyard, freeway. Bobby's roof while he fiddles around with dinner. Any single time in high school when Sam thought it really was a wet dream. 

But there's something extra nice about filling Dean's mouth with dick on this side of the wall while the remains of a village let a monster preach on the other.

Dean widens his mouth. There's a lot in there, Sam's a big boy. It's taken Dean this long to get used to swallowing so much cock, over and over and -- oh, _fuck_ \-- over again. He's staring up at Sam, eyes shining, one hand around the base of Sam's cock to make up the difference, the other up and down on his own dick all _slapslapslapslap_. Sam smiles.

He pulls out inch by inch, allowing Dean to relax and breathe a little. All around his mouth is glistening, his chin shiny and cheeks wet when Sam bats his cock against his face a couple times.

Dean opens his mouth so Sam can just rest his cockhead on his lip. He's breathing in these quick, hot little jerks that are kind of nice. If you don't know what you could be having.

"That's right," Sam breathes. He leans over Dean and braces against the wall behind him, and drives his cock inside again. Dean moans. He's taking Sam's dick really well. Sam spends a good long thrust in thinking about how Dean's going to keep fucking his own hand after Sam's done fucking his mouth, jizz sliding down his face, eyes on Sam's, trying not to blink.

The village is trying to make a particularly gloomy hymn happen, raggedy notes drifting out of the window to their left. 

Dean pauses, there at the base of Sam's cock. He pulls all the way off and they grin at each other.

Then Sam clears his throat, and tightens his fingers in Dean's hair. "Keep going."

"Amen," says Dean, and leans in.


End file.
